


Insecurities

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants <i>her</i> to know that Danny is taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> This was written for a prompt at [](http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[**h50kinkmeme**](http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com/). This is my second fill today. That meme is addictive. Here is the original prompt:  
>  _  
>  **Danny/Steve, Marking Danny  
>  Steve has to have Danny marked/branded, he wants everyone to know D belongs to him and him only. (Hickeys, bruising, but not as in abuse, idc up to author)  
> **_

Danny poked Steve’s arm which was wrapped tightly around his chest. “I need to go.”

Instead of moving his arm, Steve hooked his right leg over both of Danny’s legs and pulled him even closer, rubbing his half-hard cock against Danny’s hip in the process.

“Come on Steve, you know I have to go,” Danny said as he tried to wriggle free.

Steve sighed and loosened his grip just long enough to rise up on his knees and straddle Danny. “I hate that you’re going with _her_.”

Danny closed his eyes. He hated the insecurity in Steve’s voice especially since he was the one who put it there. He opened his eyes and raised a hand to rub Steve’s arm gently. “It’s a parent teacher meeting. We both have to be there.”

Steve sighed heavily. “I know. But that doesn’t mean I like it.” He glanced over Danny’s head at the clock. “You don’t have to be there until five right?”

“Right…” Danny said hesitantly. “Which means I need to leave now.”

“It means you need to leave in five minutes,” Steve corrected.

Before Danny could protest, Steve leaned down and kissed him roughly. Just as Danny started to return the kiss, Steve pulled back and began to nip his way down Danny’s jaw until he reached the sensitive spot just under Danny’s earlobe—the spot that through some sort of strange biology had a direct line to his dick.

Danny moaned and struggled not to buck his hips as Steve began to suck earnestly, pausing to lave his tongue over the sensitized skin before sucking again. “Steve—come on—everyone will see that, not just Rachel.”

Steve pulled away and looked down at Danny seriously. “Too bad.”

Danny sighed. He reached up and cupped Steve’s face gently. “I really am sorry. You know that right?”

Steve nodded but Danny saw the vulnerability in his eyes. He knew that it was going to be a long time before Steve felt comfortable with him around Rachel. Maybe he never would.

“Alright, alright,” Danny muttered looking up at Steve. It might be embarrassing to show up at a parent teacher meeting with a large hickey on his neck but if it made Steve feel better he would do it. He owed him that much. “You have two minutes to make that thing as dark as you can before I really do need to leave.”

Steve smiled and leaned down to continue his mission. Once his two minutes were up he reluctantly rolled off of Danny and leaned back against the pillow to watch as Danny got ready to leave.

Danny got up and padded over to the mirror to examine his neck. There would be a very dark bruise there before long. “What are you a vacuum cleaner? You only had five minutes.”

“I have many skills,” Steve replied. He gestured at Danny’s erect cock. “You seemed to like it well enough.”

Danny frowned down at his dick. “You just had to pick that spot under my ear. You know what it does to me.”

Steve grinned. “Yup. This way I figure you have more incentive to come home as soon as you can.”

Danny pulled on his pants and shifted around trying to hide the very obvious bulge. “You better take care of this as soon as I get back. Where’s my tie?”

Steve stood up and grabbed the tie off of the floor where it had fallen. He joined Danny in front of the mirror and leaned down to ghost his lips over the mark he’d made before handing him the tie. “As soon as you get back I’ll do whatever you want.”

Danny swallowed hard. “Grace is a good student. I’m sure this will be a short meeting.”

Steve smiled.


End file.
